Someday in Elsewhere
by Ambivalencia
Summary: A stroll around the European continent proved that Gilbert Beilschimdt's awesome luck was rotten. He was sent to paralel world by the raging England. What made things worse were that he arrived in a war and met his female alter ego. - PrussiaxFem!Prussia


**Someday in Elsewhere  
><strong>by: Liesselotte

**Summary: **A random stroll around the European continent proved that Gilbert Beilschimdt's awesome luck was definitely rotten. He had become one of less fortunate victims of England's rage, which made him sent to a parallel world. What made things worse were the fact that Gilbert arrived in Napoleonic Wars and met his female _awesome_ alter ego.

**Length: 2,537 words**

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, Historical. (Let's just say that these three will make a big part in the fanfic.)

**Rating:** 13+ PG (Safely rated T for some cursing and mild scenes.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia and I only acknowledge Hidekazu as the rightful owner of that humorous, delirious and amazing anime.

**Notes: **Hello readers! I'm sorry if this fanfiction's source of history is not pretty accurate; the sources of everything started in Google and Wikipedia (and as far as I can ingest Prussia's history). Do tell me that there are fatal mistakes (or even minor) in the history. Ahem, actually … it all started with that Prussia x Fem!Prussia fanarts at Pixiv and drawr which successfully made me love this pairing.

Hell, this one is my first _crack-pairing _that I have ever loved but what to do? These two are lovely xD! Anyway, there will be some genderbending here, in mention Nyotalia universe—so there will be some characters that get their genderbending. Here goes the list … in the footnote.

Do read and review! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Prologue<strong>

…

The daily routine of a Prussian man was not that hard to predict. Gilbert Beilschimdt especially would either strolling or _trolling _other nations while he was bored. To say that Gilbert had a constant routine would be an understatement, but it didn't matter. What appeared in the front was as simple as that. This time was no exception, sadly. He would do what he usually did.

The man was bored, only that is all that could be revealed. Being bored particularly was not an _awesome_ thing to do.

He would do everything he could do just for the sake to be not bored. He would rather disturb people's personal space and linger around the others just to be not bored. _Bored_, that one exact word which had a very simple meaning, but a bit hard to be fully understood. Or probably a need of attention was the right words. _Attention_. Whichever was fine.

This _bored_ of him was only a façade of what he truly felt. Despite being like this, he couldn't help but to wonder what was causing the whole feeling in his heart. There was something missing. There was something that made him bored. But what is?

Although the problem of this was a bit hard to be resolved, he would rather not discuss the matter to his younger brother. Some reasons of him were probably considered. But he knew that this might be chronic and dangerous to the future.

It was strongly related with his long history and he disliked it. He needed _something_ to make him in ease. But what was this _something_?

No matter, his deep thinking would not give him a chance to go on, and thus before he really did come out from the Germanic house and did what would be his activities, he walked out from his room and decided to greet and talked with his brother. Some sort of his morning doings, greeted that grown-West. He opened the wooden door of that Germanic house he was living in and found a large room with king-sized bed and a man with his uniform that was writing something on his stack of papers. Talking about that, the golden haired man was, in fact busy.

"Good _awesome_ morning! West, what will you _do_ today?" asked he while walking slowly toward the untidy desk, full of papers and thick-looking books.

The man with his bangs were combed back was giving a slight cynical glance to his albino brother, he sighed, "A daily meeting with my boss this afternoon. Then I will have my lunch with Italy as soon as it ends. I still need to get these papers done as well. Busy, as you know it, Gil."

"That is not _awesome_," he flicked his white hair _awesome_ly, "That is too boring and too godly plain, West. Well … At least you will have it with Feli-chan, so I guess that doesn't matter much to you, not?"

The older brother shrugged, leaving the blonde guy who was scribbling his worksheet sniggered. That point of his older brother was taken particularly. At least he would endure the meeting and busy day with Feliciano which made everything quite better (even though North Italy didn't really do many big things). Much to his dismay, his older brother was not as busy as him, preferred to be very flexible in his vast free time. Sometimes he hoped that he would be that carefree much of the man.

Ludwig Beilschimdt was looking up to Gilbert. Putting his old pen down on the paper and sighed in exchange, "So what is your plan for today, _bruder_?"

"Dunno, but surely something _awesome_ is in my schedule," he reasoned as he shrugged in the process.

Ludwig sighed. This became some sort of bad habit of his while talking to the oblivious, badass albino. He really ought to stop it, "Just be safe and don't make any troublesome commotion—"

"Then I shall be off! This is going to be _awesome_!" he interjected as he turned away and waved his left hand while the other was in his pocket, leaving his only brother smiled wryly and back to his tiresome worksheets.

…

Gilbert Beilschmidt in his entire history would never want to ask help from anyone. Helping other people might be something that is awesome to do, but is helped by someone? Nope, that was practically not Gilbert kind of style. But to be honest, he didn't really have much choice left. He really needed _help_ right now.

So the story started when he was venturing the nations. He chose the wrong option on even travelling to England. After he realized what to be his mistakes few hours ago, he decided that he ought to just go to Austria, Swiss, or even Poland. Unfortunately, spoiled water had gone spoiled; the only option for him to do was to face England's rage. The oblivious Gilbert who didn't know what might cause him commotion that his younger brother had alarmed him about just sneaked in to England's house and played pranks. Those god damn pranks didn't even worth compared to Arthur's raging slank words.

Of course, what Gilbert had done in Arthur Kirkland's house had made the British surely gone mad, even madder than he actually was before. The Englishman had shouted numerous times of 'bloody wanker!', 'bloody git!', 'damned frog!' and such words that might had caused Gilbert another piles of troubles. For a while he reminisced what he had done to the once Great Britain, he remembered what he had said to him while he was reading his novel. Something about his relationship with America and he was deeply in regret for everything. It had certainly woken up the tiger that was sleeping in a cage. Gilbert, who thought that he _could_ at least escape from the old British house, was caught by England and his crews. He shuddered on the look of Arthur's gloomy eyes.

"W-Wait England, I don't really MEAN you and America—"

"Shut up you bloody git," the man with specific heavy brows glared cynically at the albino man. It was as if he held a huge amount of grudge toward the poor Prussi, "Gentlemen! Let's bring this wanker down to the basement. It would have seemed that the circumstances befitted well with the situation to try our new magic spell."

Magic spell? Gilbert Beilschmidt gulped and glared at the British instead. He hated losing; he hated it because it was not awesome. How a Beilschmidt could even caught by a Kirkland and would be kidnapped just for an experiment? This really ruined his pride and he wanted to get _it_ back. But how was something that Gilbert tried to think in the process of Arthur's spell.

"You are in my mercy, Prussia."

"How in the _hell_ am I in your mercy, England?"

"We are old friends aren't we? So … Because you help an old friend, I thank thee very much for participating in this experiment of mine. To be honest, I don't exactly know this effect of the spell—"

"W-What the _fuck_?" interjected him. Surely Arthur didn't say that seriously … right? "How in the hell didn't you know about the effect? I thought magic spells are supposed to have its—"

"You damned frog! This is what we called as—"

"Oh shut up you fucking Englishman! Let me go! I don't want the _awesome_ me to be experimented by the likes of you people!" The albino man whose hands were both tied to the underground pillar was trying to struggle and break the chain that bonded him with the concrete old pillar. The Englishman gave a signal and the rest of his men in front of Gilbert were starting to cast their magic spell, making Gilbert even shuddered more and craving badly for the chain to loosen and let him go.

Gilbert finally gave up to struggle and kicked the British man's leg instead, causing him to wrong pronounce the spell and he muttered, "You utter fool! You will cause—" Arthur extended his hand to Gilbert, knowing that it won't solve the problem anyhow. What he knew was that Gilbert was in a troublesome trouble for causing the spell worked not that well.

Ah, Gilbert. He realized that his _awesome _luck was rotten ever since today.

His interjection couldn't be heard by Gilbert any more. The body of the albino man began to dissolve and fading, making the Englishman's mood even grim than ever. It would have seemed that he casted the wrong spell even though he had successfully managed to plan it perfectly. Or is it some kind of fate that England was not allowed to do his magic spell successfully? No matter, what he did right now was a mistake, returning the Prussian would be a hard thing to do. After all, he didn't know what the hell happened to the Prussian.

"Gentlemen! Bring me a cauldron now! The experiment failed and it would have seemed that he was sent to a parallel world," he deeply thought everything from his mind then clapping his hands as he ordered his crew, "No time shall be wasted! We need to make sure that he really is in the parallel world."

…

The Prussian man's head was wrecked. It was like his brain was spilling out from the inside, forcing his body to vomit all of the things inside of his stomach. Despite his bad condition, he realized that he was in a nostalgic place, someplace where green grasses were touching his body and the soft voice from the wind made lullabies for his slumber. He remembered the feeling well; he felt nostalgic of his country all in the sudden.

He slowly opened his eyes, waking up from his slumber. He thought that he was unconscious for quite some time, looking at the sun was beginning to fall down in the horizon, and the night was growing young. He looked around, finding himself in between of old gigantic trees and a bit damp ground.

He tried to stand up, still feeling a bit dizzy. The effect from England's magic spell was still applied to his body. But then again, maybe his awesome luck really did rotten since he had met England and started pranks on him.

Prussia cursed himself, muttering words that shouldn't be out from his mouth. The albino man was pushed down on the ground and he realized that there was someone who was forcefully pinned him down.

"What the fuck—" he muttered, still laying on the ground and raised his hand and brushed his head to make sure he was okay.

The seconds later after their fall, Gilbert managed to hear constant rhymes of footsteps were closing in. He managed to speculate that the people who were walking down toward them were pursuing the woman that managed to make him fell down to the ground again. But he knew right away that he—both of them were in a kind of danger.

"Hey chick, do you have any sword, or a knife or at all?" he whispered to her right ear.

The woman whose head was still dizzy pointed her shaking finger to her right hips. Gilbert instantly searched for the weapon and found them in their sheaths. He didn't have time to think of a plan, but from his experience, he could tell that this would be a piece of cake. The thing that he had known was there were a pair of soldiers who pursued this chick and they were definitely not from here.

"I need you to move on, girl. Or else you will be dead."

"Who in the hell are you ordering to?"

"Hurry up! They are coming!"

The girl seemed to grit her teeth and rolled to the other side of the albino man. He readied the borrowed longsword and at the right time, the pursuers were wearing their heavy armours surprised of his sudden pre-emptive attack.

He slashed his longsword to the heart of the first pursuer in the left. The soldier lost his balance and stepped backward while pulling his sword from its place, readying himself to attack Gilbert as soon as he got the chance. But no matter, the experienced veteran seemingly had known the war earlier and longer than the man did, knowing the pattern and the way to fight putting him in an advantage and he decided to put an end to the soldier's life by stabbing his longsword down to the beating heart. Afterward, he pulled out his longsword realized that his life was still a bit in a danger.

The blood from the body splattered and making the armour tainted in red. The first soldier died instance, making the other soldier busted out in anger. The soldier's comrade still wouldn't back away, decided to slash his sword to Gilbert who was still a bit imbalance and succeeded on making his arm slashed and making another blood pool on his dark blue clothe. Gilbert bit his lower lip, trying to not make a sign of pain or anything, and then he readied his longsword just before the remaining soldier slashed another of his sword. The woman whose longsword that Gilbert used belonged to was already killed him by the same method that Gilbert had done to his comrade. It would have seemed that the both of them owned each other a life.

The person who was once had fallen down with the albino man shook her head and brushing her silver tainted hair. Closing and opening her red devilish eyes constantly and exhaled before she realized that Gilbert was looking at her deviously, standing and trying hard to cover his wound. She tidied her attires—the blue uniform with white shirt inside and a black mini-skirt with boots—and giving a devious glare toward Gilbert.

The Prussian man tried to brush his clothes from the dust and the dirt he got from the damp ground and replied the glare with another glare with his typical of cynical smirk planted in his tired looking expression.

"I obligated you to speak out your name," the albino girl finally spoke out and raised her knife to Gilbert with pride and full of confidence, "My name is Julchen Beilschmidt, and I am the _awesome _will of Prussia."

The albino man blinked his eyes rapidly, feeling that he had mistaken the words of the girl in front of him and trying to make sure by looking at her again. She definitely looked similar to him. Her albino hair, many physical wounds, and that pair of devious red eyes really reminded her about him so much. She was also a personification, just like him. What an awesome surprise.

He smirked, knowing that England's spell made him sent to another alternate world and making true of the albino man's once words that the day would be _awesome_, more like finding this _something_ inside of the unknown place, "Ah, nice to meet you chick. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt," he stopped for a while and raising his head to the shorter girl, "And I am also the _more awesome _will of Prussia."

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote: <strong>Finally! It was done! I was afraid few days ago that I was unable to make it clean and as my expectation moved along. But never mind—it was done and that was the most exciting news that I got this week! It will be updated next week. Hope I can get some reviewers to suggest some mistakes in this fanfiction.

Do review and do tell me that the things are too cliché and both Gilbert and Julchen were out of characters! By the way, I need a Beta Reader on this genre, care to help me to Beta this fanfiction? Thank you!

The next update shall be next week. Pray me so I can make it by the deadline, the school is still making me works those exams for the last examination so … I am going to be a bit busy, busier than before. But never mind that! So here is the list of the genderbended nations in the following chapters:

Prussia, North Italy and France. (the other nations will be added up soon enough, or this might change)


End file.
